<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>温馨治愈小故事 by A9051</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702018">温馨治愈小故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051'>A9051</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 土被强制下线, 战后带卡, 路人第一人称</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*是和一位可爱老师聊出来的脑洞！（具体还是lof）<br/>*献上老师文案：<br/>战后温馨怀念故人的故事…<br/>多温馨的暗恋故事啊</p>
<p>*bug很多，路人视角第一人称，ooc预警！不好看预警！<br/>*感谢观看！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>温馨治愈小故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“第四次忍界大战终于结束了。我很惋惜，有许多人在这次战斗中失去了生命；但这是为了幸存下来的我们获得更好的生活。我们可以悲恸，但绝不能失去走下去的勇气。”</p>
<p>温和的声音像是微风，或许无从除去痛楚，但多少能让人恢复冷静。我不知道其他人如何，但至少我是如此。台上的火影大人还在宣读着什么，但其内容对我来说也不太重要——或许是重要的，我是一名暗部——我不由自主地想起了我的队友，他死于这场大战。</p>
<p>但我无意于多说，他为救我而死。短时间内，我并不想在自己的脑海里提起这件事。</p>
<p>“对于战犯宇智波带土的处理……”</p>
<p>宣读很快就到了最为重要的部分。火影大人的声音微妙地停顿了一下，我看到那位总是说着麻烦的火影辅佐官向火影大人投去了担心的眼神。</p>
<p>接下来由我来吧——他大概是这个意思；真没想到这位大人也会有想要主动揽下什么的一天。</p>
<p>“……抹除他存在的一切痕迹。”白发的火影大人以行动拒绝了他。</p>
<p>不远处的民众发出了窃窃私语的声音，我辨别了一下，主要是诸如“抹去痕迹又有什么意义”、“难道这样就能让死去的人复苏吗”之类的愤慨。一个我不熟识的忍者出声问道：“火影大人，我听说您和宇智波带土相识，那您家里是不是也得进行搜查？”</p>
<p>“是。”火影大人温和地说，“鉴于我与宇智波带土的关系特殊，下午暗部就会进行搜查。如果您不放心，我可以让暗部现在就去。”</p>
<p>——这就是我现在身处火影大人家中的原因了。</p>
<p>他似乎已经很久没有回家；或者说，他在家中停留的时间很短暂。一眼望去尚且算是干净，但角落与柜顶的灰尘却骗不了人了。我抬手抹过碗柜与墙面的缝隙，更加确信了自己的猜测。</p>
<p>想来也是，忍联筹备与就职火影都不是能轻松应付的事。</p>
<p>我不动声色地看了他一眼，这才注意他神色间隐约的疲态。然而他立刻发觉了我的行为，有些疑惑地看向我，微微偏过头，做出了询问我的姿态。</p>
<p>我只好向他身后的同僚走去，假装自己并非是在看他。</p>
<p>“有什么发现吗？”我轻声问。</p>
<p>火影大人为了避嫌，轻巧地走开了。他原本靠在书桌边上，现在就单手按着书桌，借力微微扭转身体，然后离开；他走路很轻，有点懒散，但又不仅如此。像是一只猫离我远去，留下一串浅浅的爪印。很难说我为什么会有这样的错觉，或许是因为他表现得太过从容了。</p>
<p>同僚的神色有些古怪。他看了火影大人几眼，将一处微小的痕迹指给了我。</p>
<p>那是一个圆形的、漆黑的斑点，周围溅开细细的纹路。平民大概会疑惑这是什么，但对于暗部来说，这实在是显而易见。</p>
<p>是一滴干涸的血液。</p>
<p>“那里，”他指了指不远处的地方，又冲着另一位同僚努了努嘴，“那家伙的虫子告诉我那里也有过血，只不过被擦掉了。”</p>
<p>说到这里，现场就极易还原了。火影大人本人、或是某位不知名的人士——受着伤、也可能是刚杀过人——出现在这里，不慎留下了血液。他清理掉那一滴，却不知自己又留下了另一滴。</p>
<p>“顾此失彼。”我评价说，“能看出是多久之前的吗？”</p>
<p>“不超过一个月。”</p>
<p>对话告一段落，搜查继续。我们检查了书桌，只有几张忍术笔记罢了。</p>
<p>但零零散散的线索还是一并在我眼前冒出了头：窗户上的清漆有着几道极易忽视的划痕；冰箱显然很久未用，但门缝间的灰尘昭示它曾经被打开过；墙上的便签有重新粘贴的痕迹……诸如此类。</p>
<p>我想也许是我太敏感了，这些事太过微不足道，由火影大人来做也同样毫无违和。但我就是觉得有一个未知的影子曾在这里出现，他从窗户进出过一次，遗留了一滴血珠。又有一次他打开冰箱门，检查里边的食材。他的手指拨开便签，查阅火影大人的行程，却在无意中使一张便签脱落——</p>
<p>抹除痕迹的决议由他宣布，这就意味着他有充足的时间将某位罪犯转移。他的从容不迫成了这个猜测的最好佐证，我的内心猛然升腾起一股难以描述的猜忌——假如宇智波带土确确实实已死，我固然能够选择理解他；但假如本该化为灰烬的罪犯依然活着呢？</p>
<p>我永远失去了某个人，我能理解那种痛苦与怅然。如果欺骗众人就能够挽救他的性命，我可以毫不犹豫地去做。但那早就没有意义了，我仅能欺骗自己暂且不去想这件事，而不能靠欺瞒众人以求起死回生。我连制裁敌人的能力都已失去，因为杀害了他的忍者、四战的发起者，全都已经化为了尘土。我只是空茫茫地活着。</p>
<p>但现在猜忌重新充斥了空茫的我。</p>
<p>或许仇恨的确可以激发人的潜力。这一次我观察他，就选择了从背后。我先是去了其他地方，检查是否存在第二个人在此处生活的迹象——答案是否定的。但火影大人亦不怎么回家，难保他们不是在别的地方居住。我经过他刚才倚靠过的柜子，低头装作是检查书脊，实则从这个角度，用余光注意他都在做些什么。</p>
<p>即便是他这个等级的忍者，面对来自背后的、不经意的目光，想来也是很难发觉的。</p>
<p>于是我就注意到他再一次回了书桌前。对面的同僚掀起了榻榻米，余下的几个背对着他，他就在此时将手垫在背后，修长有力的手指轻轻一扣一推，将一片薄薄的、纸状的东西塞回了那里。</p>
<p>他做完这个，偏头看向了我，就像是成功完成了什么恶作剧一样，狡黠地闭上了单边眼睛。他的手背在背后，打了一个属于暗部的手势——他让我不要声张，同时叫我留下来。</p>
<p>我其实颇为这势在必得的模样感到恼火，但还是选择了听从。</p>
<p>假如宇智波带土当真活着，将他的秘密公之于众并非什么好的策略；博取火影的信任，假意做他的斥候，最终探查到宇智波带土的踪迹，再将他绳之以法，这才是应当做的。</p>
<p>“发现什么了吗？”同僚问我。</p>
<p>我将手中的书放回柜子里，摇摇头。</p>
<p>“那么就多谢火影大人配合了，”同僚说，“房间已经全部搜查过了，您……”</p>
<p>“啊，我知道。”火影大人脱下了身上的白袍，交到一位暗部手中。他只身走到房间中央，伸直了双臂，“请吧。”</p>
<p>简单的搜身过后，宣告任务结束。我离开时，他像是心情很好似的，穿回了火影袍。他把我们送到门外，对着我们挥了挥手。</p>
<p>辅佐官原本等在外边，见我们出来，就些微站直了一些。我走在最后，因此听到他说：“我来安排……你下午就休息吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>我再次出现在火影大人的家中时，他似乎已经等候我多时了。</p>
<p>“你来啦。”他说。</p>
<p>火影大人坐在桌前，银色的睫毛上挂着很好看的笑容。但这笑容在我眼里就着实可恶。我在来的路上我进行了许多构想，无论如何都只能认为他做这一切，全然是为了保全宇智波带土。</p>
<p>那个战犯一定还活在世上的某个角落。</p>
<p>一想到这个，我就觉得无法忍受。说我狭隘也好、自私也罢，我的队友真真切切地失去了他的生命，而我真真切切地失去了他。在此之前，我一直认为只是平民们不懂宇智波带土——他们不在战场上，没有见过宇智波带土的过去与实力，自然也无从理解他的做法与行为。</p>
<p>他是错的，但我想我可以理解他。假如我可以让队友在那个节点活下来，假如真的有这样一场毫无纷争的梦境，为此进行尝试也无可厚非；我并非说陷入幻境之中是什么好事，但那个计划可以进行完善，未来总是在尝试中前进的。宇智波带土——忍者们通过漩涡鸣人见到了他的过去，了解了他的内心，据我所知，我们大部分人，都认为他可以理解、可以原谅。</p>
<p>前提是他死了。</p>
<p>当我从红色的梦境中醒来，他已彻底化为齑粉。我曾以为我可以理解，可以与他和平共处；但事实如此严苛，假如他活着，我就被仇恨的梦魇紧紧攥住。</p>
<p>我对着火影大人点了点头，没有对他行礼。</p>
<p>他沉吟了一声，双手松松地扣在一起，食指无意识地互相磨蹭着，似乎在考虑什么。</p>
<p>“我能拜托你……别把这件事说出去吗？”火影大人说，“并不是什么重要的东西……”</p>
<p>他将那张纸状的东西抽了出来，展示给我看。</p>
<p>是一张陈旧的照片，很平整，大约是一直以来都被稳妥地保管在相框里；也正是因为平整，上边的一道折痕就变得极其显眼。我想是由于今天搜查时，火影大人为了将它进行转移，因此才留下的。</p>
<p>上边是四个人，一位金发的年轻人——是四代火影，这个我倒是认识；还有三个孩子，银发、棕发、黑发。</p>
<p>这张合照，就是他费心藏起来的东西了。</p>
<p>我一时失言。</p>
<p>“……那么，宇智波带土呢？”我说，“他已经彻底……”</p>
<p>他微微露出了一些惊讶的神色，但又很快意识到我误会了什么。</p>
<p>“是的。”他说，“这一点就请你放心吧。”</p>
<p>“……”我久久地站在那里，实在不知自己该说些什么。于是他将照片收好；重新藏入了书桌底下，稳妥且小心地保管。随后他站起身，将椅子转向我，自己向着碗柜走去，拿出了两只倒扣的杯子。</p>
<p>“坐吧，”火影大人说，“我给你沏杯茶，稍等。”</p>
<p>他的确是很久没有回家了，茶杯都需要细细清洗。他说是要沏茶，就真的准备沏茶给我。沏茶需要热水，所以又得好好地清洗茶壶——水这种东西，哪怕只是普通地住上几夜，也是不可或缺的。</p>
<p>他还在翻找着需要的器具，不过并没有剧烈且嘈杂的响动。我看着他忙碌又闲散的背影，队友充斥血红与眼泪的死亡缓慢下压；我想起了更为虚幻的东西。</p>
<p>四战战场上的事出现在我脑海里。那是有关于英雄的言谈，他在和漩涡鸣人的对话里，坦然承认了自己是个罪人的事实；他的脸上是一种介于释怀与温柔之间的神色，他说：“我没有自称英雄的资格，但他希望宇智波带土是英雄……”</p>
<p>他没有说下去，因此后半句的内容究竟是什么，我无从知晓。</p>
<p>他是希望顺应火影大人的心意，成为火影大人一个人的英雄；还是试图在一切终结之前，在火影大人心中留下英雄的形象呢？他回归木叶的幻境，究竟是为了谁而出现的呢？</p>
<p>我把这些疑问说出了口。火影大人背对着我，我看不见他的神色；我听到他那边的动静微微停了停，随后又继续下去了：“带土是很纯粹的人……我想他并没有什么特定的意思……”</p>
<p>他缓慢而闲适地说，但话音到最后，他突然很轻地笑了一下。</p>
<p>“我们小时候是队友，”他说，“有一次，他把我的笔记藏起来了，就藏在书桌下边。然后急匆匆地跑来跟我说，把我的笔记弄丢了。我猜他是想看我气急败坏的样子，我干脆将计就计捉弄他。我让他帮我一起找，在他背过身的时候把笔记收到了自己的忍具袋里。他最后兴致勃勃拉着我到书桌前，趾高气昂地跟我说书上说最危险的地方就是最安全的地方……”</p>
<p>他泡好了茶，端着两杯茶到我面前，将其中一杯递给我。</p>
<p>“你不坐吗？”他说，“那我就不客气啦。”</p>
<p>他把椅子转了回去，自己重新坐好，并且像是很舒适似的，缓慢地呼了一口气。他继续说：“他想把笔记拿出来的时候就傻眼了。我说哪里都找不到，你现在怎么办吧。他就像是要急哭了一样，‘哎呀哎呀’地叫唤着，说明明就在这里啊，要把我家翻个底朝天。”</p>
<p>他捧着那杯茶，指尖缓慢地摩挲着茶杯的纹路，微微眯着眼睛，像是一只晒着太阳的猫。他不是一个好的故事叙述者，我听了一会儿，这才明白他是在解释：向我解释为什么早上他的心情那么好。</p>
<p>“然后呢？”我说。</p>
<p>“然后吗？”他的眼神微微涣散，视线落在那张书桌上，似乎是回到过去了。过了一会儿，他才笑着说：“然后……我就心软啦。”</p>
<p>“我偷偷把笔记塞回去，他就找到了。”</p>
<p>他给了我一个仓促的结尾，我观察着他的神色，猜测故事的结尾并非如此。我实在是无法想象那个宇智波带土，也曾经有这样幼稚的过去——以他发动四战的性格，我猜他们大打了一架；但也不一定，火影大人的脾性如此温和，或许他们不会打起来。我试图猜测真实的过去，却无从猜起……就在此时，我突然意识到，他或许并不知晓宇智波带土的过去。</p>
<p>他中途消失在战场上。在所有忍者与宇智波带土对峙的那个时刻，在我们感受宇智波带土的情感的那个时刻——他在吗？</p>
<p>通常来说，发现大部分真相都只需要一个小小的契机。我就在这一个瞬间，理解了所有的一切：作为六代火影，他选择抹除战犯的痕迹；作为旗木卡卡西，他选择留下这张相片。</p>
<p>我被突兀地投入了横亘在他们之间的、奔涌的情感河流。我站在河水中央，发现我恐怕是唯一得知此事的人；就连两位当事人，都未能够发现它。</p>
<p>他坐着，而我站着，因此我的视角就成了俯视。我看着茶水氤氲的热气漂浮而上，似乎会在他银色的睫毛上凝结成水珠。但实际上它们只是飘散在了空中。什么都没有发生。</p>
<p>仇恨的毒蝎就这样放过了我。</p>
<p>“您的房间里，有很多奇怪的痕迹。”我忍不住开口了，“全都是在四战发起前的一个月内留下的。”</p>
<p>我想我有义务将此事告知。</p>
<p>宇智波带土来见过他。在他找不到时间回家的这段时间里、在血色的幻境笼罩世界的计划外，他在受伤之际出现在这间屋子里，大约只是想来见一见自己的梦。他见到空荡荡的房间与沉甸甸的灰尘，他的梦并不在；他接二连三地造访，查看冰箱里是否有足够的食材，某位繁忙的人士是否吃得足够健康；他的手指描摹过往熟悉的字迹，无所谓便签上的内容是什么，行程安排也好，忍术笔记也罢，他只是在透过那些笔画，触摸另一个人。</p>
<p>我将宇智波带土的梦境也一并诉说了。</p>
<p>“……是这样啊。”他说。</p>
<p>他仅仅是愣了一下，就重新挂上了温和的笑容，眼睛好看得弯起。他说：“谢谢你告诉我这些。”</p>
<p>我最后看了一眼那张书桌，然后放下茶杯，向他告辞。我出了门，他送我到门口。</p>
<p>脚步轻快的猫并没有被现实压垮，它只是温和地舔了舔爪子，冲我挥了挥手。</p>
<p>我离开了旗木卡卡西的家。</p>
<p>-end-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写了一个很俗的人。<br/>1.把队友的死推脱到四战战犯身上，比谴责自己的无能轻松多了。<br/>2.带土已经死了，对于死人，我可以开始理解他了。<br/>3.我队友死了，火影队友也死了，火影还不能光明正大缅怀他，比我还要惨，怜悯他，突然觉得自己没那么惨了。<br/>4.罔顾对方的心情与意愿，因为自己发现了这个双向暗恋的秘密而按捺不住，选择告知火影，带土也喜欢你。<br/>5.最后在自我满足中走了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>